Danny Away And Back
by Knewknowledge
Summary: Danny get hurt, starts a new life, found, and returns to find a new love and reason to fight again.
1. Chapter 1

First story I've written to this site and hopefully not my last I am going to try to make this story at least 30,000 words. I don't like short stories personally.

I don't own any part of Danny Phantom, but this is a story that I'm writing and thus it makes it my own, enjoy.

Over Amity Park

Shortly after an event that caused all of Amity to be angry toward Danny Phantom another enemy know as Vlad comes into the picture above Amity Ville to try and get everyone to get rid of Danny. Vlads plan is to isolate Danny without completely breaking him emotionally but like most of his plans normally turn out he will undoubtedly fall but in the wrong way this time. As Danny was flying over Amity Ville in his daily patrol looking for ghost causing trouble he spotted a semi large group of people who seemed to be looking right where he was floating no matter which way he decided to go they kept looking right where he was.

Jack stepped out of the crowd "You can show yourself we know your there ghost boy."

"How'd you know where I was floating, let alone where in Amity Ville I would be" Danny said looking down at Jack with Maddie now standing next to him with a blast in her hands.

"We now have a ghost radar system set up all around Amity" Maddie said looking at Danny

"Great something else I have to contend with" Danny rolling his eyes.

"Come down you can't hide from us we can find you even if you go under ground, unless you leave Amity" Maddie had a proud smile on her face.

'I wish you'd look at me that way' thought Danny

Fenton Home

"Are those parents ghost hunting again" Jazz said towards herself

Shortly afterwards Sam and Tucker came running down the stair "Good you're here" Sam said towards Jazz.

"Yea we need you to take us to Amity Park" Tucker looking towards Jazz

"Do I look like a taxi service" Jazz said with a little attitude.

"We know you know Danny's secret, but Jack and Maddie is just a bit away from finding it out right now so we need your help please" said Sam.

At this statement Jazz ran out the door towards her car, with Sam and Tucker following right behind.

Back at Amity Park

Danny came floating down towards the people in the park with a half look of defeat on his face, but this also meant that he wont have to ghost hunt so hard anymore since everyone could find the ghost when needed and take care of them.

"Well this is kind of awkward" Danny said and then sighed.

"Why do you say that Ghost boy, you think were not capable of handling ourselves against you ghosts" Maddie said with bitterness in her voice.

"No its' that you come up with a new invention that allows you to fight the ghost on your own terms once everyone is mad towards me." Everyone could here the little bit of sadness he had saying that.

At this statement and the reaction the crowd had of some sympathy towards Danny or 'ghost boy' to themselves. Vlads goon ran towards Danny with one of the Fenton ghost saber intent on causing a reaction.

Sam and Tucker came running out to the car towards Danny with Jazz coming up behind, at the site of the saber Jazz with a loud yell "What do you think your all doing" "stop that at once" Jazz at the second statement was pointing al the man with the saber still running towards Danny.

At the site of Jazz and her hand Danny on instinct moved towards the right barely dodging the saber and following with a small blast out of natural reaction shot a blast at the ground at the mans feet causing him to go face first into the ground braking his noise.

The man got up while looking towards the crowd "Look at what he did" "He broke my nose."

At the site of the blood the crowd got rowdy and started arguing, but soon after this while the crowd was full of anger and questions Danny got struck up side the head with a bat and being that he was solid at the moment he fell toward the ground unconscious.

"Look at this the ghost boy fell down with just a bat" Dash said with a smile on his face.

"That should not have happened, it should take a bit more than that to take a ghost down" Maddie said with a curious look on her face.

Meanwhile the crowd had quieted down and was looking towards the ghost boy with some anticipation, like he would get up and start blasting at them.

"You calling me weak Miss Fenton, to let you know I'm a foot ball player who works out all the time" Dash had a bit of anger in his voice.

"Please boy we've been fighting him going on a year now and wee could barely lay a scratch on the ghost boy without using some sort of tactic" Jack said standing behind his wife.

Dash was upset at this remark and walk off towards home.

"Were going to take him back to the Fenton Works work shop and see how this ghost boy works" said Jack Fenton towards the crowd.

"You better keep the town apprized of the situation as you study him so we can prepare in case more show up" said most of the adults in the crowd.

Meanwhile Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were trying just to get thru the crowd to Danny.

Once the Trio got the thru the crowd Danny wasn't there anymore. With a look of confusion Jazz ask Mr. Lancer "what happened to the ghost boy."

"Why Jazz your parents just took him home to see what makes him tick."

Jazz face went pail white, she turned and ran towards her car. When she got in she saw that Sam and Tucker were just about in the car.

Sam and Tucker got in right as Jazz cranked the car up, slamming on the gas Jazz spun the car a full 180 degrees and bolted off towards home.

Pulling up at Fenton works the three ran towards the front door, Jazz didn't even bother to unlock the door. She kicked it in causing it to fly across the room barely missing Maddies' head causing her to turn towards Jazz but before she got a word in edge wise Jazz had her pined down as fast as a cheetah.

"Where is the ghost boy" Jazz said with blood red eyes causing Maddie skin to jump.

"Jazz calm down you know Jack would take him to the work shop"

"Maddie ill not be coming up for a while, maybe a week or two at most don't bother trying to get me" Jack said almost closing the door.

"Stop you ca" SLAM the door closed as she was talking and bolted shut as Jazz was yelling.

"Sweaty tell me what's wrong" Maddie said towards Jazz "You know we've wanted to study a ghost anatomy for years."

As the thought went thru Jazz's head with images of Danny being sliced and stitched and reopened to see how he works Jazz began to cry. Collapsing on top of Maddie with her head at her moms ear Jazz just said a few words "Dads about to cut open Danny"

At this statement Maddies eyes went wide. Rolling Jazz off herself quickly but not enough to hurt her, as this was happening Jazz curled herself up into a ball while crying her eyes out at the same time. Maddie looked at Sam and Tucker who was white as ghost themselves she asked them one question "is that Danny in there with Jack" both Sam and Tucker just nodded silently.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any part of Danny Phantom, but this is a story that I'm writing and thus it makes it my own, enjoy.

Fenton Home

Maddie ran towards the basement door, knowing she couldn't open the door from the outside she went to the intercom and hit the two way button trying to get Jack to answer from inside to get him to stop but just as she hit the button Dannys screams started pouring thru the door and the intercom throughout the entire house. Maddie just broke down crying at the sound of this for she knew that there was no way jack was going to hear here thru his screams and just at that moment Dannys screams stopped which made her worry more.

Two seconds later the door swung open and Jack came out covered in ecto green blood "wow who knew ghosts had blood, let alone it being green" said Jack.

Running past him into the lab she looked at Danny on the table with a look of terror, shock, and disbelief all over his face.

Maddie walked closer towards him with tears streaming down her face as she looked at the 8 inch cut down his forearm showing a nick in a small vain for which the blood had come from. "Its ok, its ok" Maddie said towards herself as she walked towards Danny on the table.

Danny saw a movement in the side of his right eye and being that all he could see and the pain in his head prevented him from hearing at the moment all he could think is Jack was coming back to do more.

He kept trying to remove the restraints on his left arm franticly to get free, Danny started to feel the ecto band holding him to the table come free and knowing that the controls were only 6 inches away to release him from the table completely he reached for them at that moment hitting the unlock switch just as jack entered the room.

"Maddie get back he's free" but all she could think of was hugging her dear son so he wouldn't disappear. As Maddie reached for Danny, Sam Tucker and Jazz came in the lab just soon enough to see Danny turn intangible and float through the house stopping long enough in his room to grab some clothes, a first aid kit, and his personal ID records in his suitcase. All Danny wrote on a peace of paper was one word 'Bye' just as Maddie ran into the room trying to grab him before he left but Jack was there at the same time with a Fenton pistol with just enough time to hit Danny in his right leg.

Danny flew fast and hard heading straight for the neighboring town being the ghost radar only showed Amity Ville once in the neighboring town, he went to the airport not caring which plane was going where just got on one in its cargo hold and allowing himself just enough time to turn back to normal before he passed out from the lack of blood.

Fenton House

Back at the Fenton house just after Danny left dropping the fist aid kit on the floor, Maddie turn and jumped at Jack nailing him in the face with a reverse round house and knocking him to the ground.

Sam, Jazz, and Tucker walked in just as Maddie was about to get on top of Jack.

Jazz and Sam ran up to her and grabbed her just at this point and brought her to Dannys bed, soon after Maddie was crying like she was 3 being she now knows not were her son was or how hurt he was .

Jack got onto his feet allowing his thoughts to clear "why did you just jump me Maddie I know I get on your nerves some time but I haven't lately have I" this just made Maddie cry harder.

Jazz look at her Dad "where are we right now DAD"

Jack looked at Jazz who had eyes that could kill at the moment and said "well I'd say were in Dannys room thou I don't know why.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz smacked there foreheads Sam walked up to Jack "what is Maddie doing right now and where"

Jack looked at Maddie at that moment and then back at Sam "she's crying in Dannys bed, where is that boy he should be home now not out side doing whatever he does"

Jazz got mad at this "what was doing outside the lab door when you came out, well if you didn't notice she was crying and now she's crying in Danny's bed. If this doesn't clear it up how about I say if bluntly ghost boy is Danny and Danny is the ghost boy."

Jack fell to the floor at this statement and just thought about what he just did to his own son. And how he used all the ghost repulsing gear they had to see if they truly didn't work and when he knew those worked he turned tripping over his own feet causing one of the devises to rip open Dannys arm, and walked out of the room not even caring about what happened to him.

Maddie got up and looked over at jack and said "I know you didn't know I mean both of us didn't hopefully Danny will come back and we'll straighten this all out and I don't know why you all know and he didn't tell us a thing."

Sam and Tucker stood up and both stated "we can answer that question," but just than Jazz seen Dannys note and ran across the room grabbing it up and looking at it.

"Mom, Dad I don't think Dannys going to be back anytime soon" Maddie got off the bed and ran over to where Jazz was, looking over her shoulder Maddie was the one and only word Bye written there.

The Plain

The cargo unloaders opened the planes cargo door and began unloading the plane at the Hawaiian International Airport, but just after clearing the first row the plane unloader saw Dannys arm lying there and called for security at that moment.

Security came driving up fast and hard with US troops coming up behind them just as quickly, they sealed off the area around the plain and started unloading the other bags that had fell over on top of Danny to see who it was but just as they got started a red stream got under a solders boot and caused him to slip falling to the side. Once the soldier seen that it was blood that made him slip and not the hand he called for a medic. Soon the men and women got the bags out moving faster now that they new whoever it was had been hurt.

The soldier who slipped and was grabbing the bags had noticed that one had been opened and yelled out to hold any more that were open to for them to be searched. Soon Danny was out of the mess "It's a boy, looks about the age of 14-15 and he's hurt on the forearm, it looks to have been caused by a sharp object or knife." Danny was move to a gurney and strapped down.

"Were moving to the army base" yelled the commanding officer who happened to be the same soldier who slipped, still having Dannys blood on her boots.

"Sr. we found some documents to the case" stated one of the soldiers in the same car as her.

"Good lets see who this boy is and where he's from" said Commander Robin S.

Army Hospital

Danny opens his eyes looking up towards the sealing, just then he heard some voices to his right. Looking over he seen some army uniform outside the door to what looked to be a hospital.

Door opens and the Commander walks in holding his Identification papers. "So your Daniel Fenton age 14 would you like to tell me how you got hurt and the reason for you being in the cargo hold of the Inter Con plane."

Looking towards the papers in her hand Danny smiled, "just running away from some people, think I could have my papers you probable copied them anyways."

"That wont be a problem" the Commander sat the Packet down on the table.

"So who were you running from Daniel" Commander Robin said as she moved a chair up to the hospital bed for which Danny was strapped to and sitting down next to him.

Danny smiled "family that's who and you will probably be the next person I will be running from."

Robin stud up "and why would you be needing to run away from us, if you haven't noticed yet your strapped down to the bed"

"I won't be running away just yet first I'll just rest and get my strength back" Danny said falling back asleep.

Robin walked out of the room "I want that boy under tight watch; I'd like to know why he would need to run away from us let alone his family."


End file.
